Jelsa:Unrequited Love
by Ana238
Summary: Elsa breaks up with Jack. Jack can't see past his anguish and anger to notice things are not what they seam. When evil arises a new guardian is chosen. Can differences be put aside or will frozen hearts be thawed? Rated T for later chapters. Characters are owned by Dreamworks and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

ELSA

I slowly sat up and looked around trying to get my bearings. I was in a clearing pretty high up, and could see part of a village below. The night was still, with the moon shining bright. Standing I realized I was on a frozen lake, but wasn't cold. How odd. Moving to the edge of the lake I start hearing cracking sounds. Fearing the ice, I look down only to be stunned giant snowflakes are spreading from my beneath my feet. Leaning on a tree near the edge, watching as the frozen lake continues to be covered.

"Okay. What is going on?" Noticing the tree is completely frosted over. I look at my hands.  
"Olaf's snowballs! The wind blew across my face as I tucked loose hair behind my ear. I glanced up at the moon so big and bright. It popped in my head that there was a story of a man in the moon, if you just believed and looked hard enough you would see him. I stared at the moon for awhile and thought I saw a faint outline of a face, but it was gone in an instant. "Must have been my imagination." Feeling a little sad I let out a sigh that matched my mood.

"As of right now Mr. Man in the Moon you are my only friend. Help me understand." I sighed looking at my feet. As ridiculous as it sounded it made me feel better to say that. A flash of light caught my attention, the source was surprising I guess he heard me. Although no voice was heard in my head. I heard you Elsa The Snow Queen. Then without warning the light was gone.

NORTH

Sitting in my office looking over naughty/nice list and sorting all the letters accordingly. I read them all even if they are on the naughty list. Sometimes the child grows up to early or starts loosing their sense of wonder. It hurts every time. Children are so important, if children didn't believe then I wouldn't be here. The world is a harsh place, even for us guardians. Being immortal sounds fun, but it has its own problems. The world makes children grow up to fast, once they loose their sense of wonder, fun, hope, and dreams. Then they loose their memories and then we become very weak.

Looking out my office door I see Jack and Bunnymond having a fight with snowballs and easter eggs. Sandy is sleeping on the couch and Tooth is on the other side of the couch reading. Chuckling quietly, I walk to the door and watch Jack and Bunnymond as they run around the room. The room is huge. It has a big globe in the middle that is of earth, which is where we are now. But it also has smaller globes of different worlds. Only immortals and magical beings knew about the other worlds. Some globes are bigger then others like Fantasia and Storybook. Others are small like Mythes and then some are tiny like Arendelle. If Manny, Man in the Moon, wanted me to know some thing a world would glow visible only to me. Just like Arendelle is doing now. Wait, Hold on

"Everyone to the meeting room, now" I boomed and raced their myself.

JACK

I jerked my head up when I heard North. Making the snowball disappear as I grabbed my staff. Last time he yelled like that Pitch was back. Pitch is one of the few immortals that don't have to have to have believers, instead he feeds on fear. We defeated him a few years back, so I doubt he has gotten enough strength to come back. My mind raced with possibilities as we headed after North.

"North, what is going on?" Asked Tooth. She didn't actually sit, but hovered over her chair.

"Manny has chosen a new Guardian!" He Exclaimed.

"Wait, What!" I shouted. I just became a guardian myself, well like a 100 years ago. It seemed to soon for a new guardian. From what I understand a new guardian means something bad is going to happen. Looking around the table, I seemed to be the only one to think about this.

Tooth was doing backflips in the air. " Is it a girl? Oh I hope it is a girl! We need to balance all the testosterone around here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Bunnymond harshly.

"Nothing, except for the fact. That I have been the only girl in this group for over more than 500 years." Sticking her tongue out at him. Bunnymond would have responded but North cut him off.

"Enough. Lets let Manny tell us first who it is and then will figure out what to do from there."  
As soon as he said that a moon beam appeared on the table and a sculpture started to appear. When it was finished, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Elsa" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I have recently rediscovered my desire to write again and while I realize this is rough in a lot of places. I am trying to get better, so it is encouraging to have so many people view it.

* * *

NORTH

"You know her mate?" Asked Bunnymond

"Yes" as he collapsed into his chair looking as if his world was crashing down.

I shook my head to silence any more questions as the temperature dropped. Jack eyes became swirling white pools and ice began to swirl around him increasingly fast. Tooth was behind her chair and Sandy was hanging on to the table.

Using the table for support I made my way over to Jack. He turned his head, but seemingly stared through me. Shaking him his eyes went back to blue, but were swimming in pain and grief. Flicking his hand the blizzard stopped. Letting my hand fall as he flew out the window without glancing back.

"That was intense." whispered a stunned Tooth. Jack is a fun-loving prankster, you forget how old he is and that he is much more than jokes.

Looking around I notice Sandy is wanting to say something. Being Jack's oldest friend, what he described shocked us all. Jack and Elsa was a couple long before he ever became a guardian. She was known as the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

I turned my head towards Bunnymond as he mumbled under his breath, and nodded my head when we made eye contact.

ELSA

I wondered around for hours frosting the trees along my path, The frost didn't melt quickly even though it was to warm for it to naturally exist. Finally I came to a clearing where a lady was watching a couple children play in the snow.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked but she gave no reply, well maybe she hard of hearing so I stepped right in front of her and tried again.

"Jeez" shrinking back as she yelled for the kids to come eat. I tried grabbing her arm, but it went right through. As I was trying to comprend this the two children ran right through me. I plopped down right next to the door and sat there for a while. This is absolutely unbelievable and my mind refused to understand it.

"Olaf's snowballs" I exclaimed. Eventually I decide to head towards the village, but hesitate at the first house. My head spinning with questions. What is going on? How can they not see me? Why do they pass through me? My head clearing slightly when a snowball hit the tree above me. I watched as the two boys missed as much struck. A giggle escaping as one got a snowball to the face. As I was watching them I spotted a girl sitting on a dry spot under a tree. She had a book in her lap but was staring at me. I stared back could she see me? My eyes widened when she waved back. While i headed her direction the boys ran through me. I stopped and glanced after them, "Don't think I'll ever get used to that" I mumbled to myself.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly while watching me from curious eyes. "Elsa, the snow queen." I said quietly so not to scare her although she didn't seem to be.

"Are you real? Are you a ghost? You don't seem like a ghost maybe a spirit, like Jack Frost or Santa?" Laughing I hold up my hand to stop the rapid fired questions.

"I don't know what I am, maybe a spirit, although I don't know if I am like Santa. Who is Jack Frost, he sounds familiar. Not that I'm complaining nor do I want you to be because I won't hurt you, but why aren't you scared?" As I look at her smiling face.

"I'm not scared because I've always believed in Santa and the Tooth Fairy and don't see why there can't be others. I've never heard of you though." She paused looking up at me, "What is your story?"

"I don't know if I have one." Trying to think of a time before I woke this morning. I must of had a life before and its aggravating that nothing is coming to me. "Why don't you tell me about others like me?" Changing the subject.

"Ok. I'll see if I can't find your story in one of my books later. Your so pretty." I thank her and feel my cheeks heat up. She didn't notice and continues on to tell of Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Boogyman, and Jack Frost.

"Well according to this book, he is the spirit of winter. He has power over frost and snow. He can also fly. Do you have powers?" I just smile shooting snow at her.

"You are," She squealed. "Can you show me more?" I look around for a moment and make a small figurine.

"Oh, my. It looks just like him." She commented as her eyes bounced from the book to the little figurine.

"Samantha, time to come in. It's getting to cold out." Both letting out startled giggles.

"I better go," she said as she gave me the sculpture back."will I see you again?"

"Probably, since you are the only one who sees me, but I don't know when. Here why don't you take this." Giving her back the sculpture and watched her run off. Night fell as i walked around the the quaint little village. Not many people were out so it was easy to avoid them. Out of all the things that happened today, my thoughts were dominated by the winter guardian. I didn't think I knew him, but thinking about him made me sad.

"It would be nice to know someone like me. Maybe he could explain all this craziness." Feeling a prickling sensation down my spine pulled me from my thoughts. I stopped, but couldn't see anything. I turned back around and nearly collided with a figure dressed in black. He had long black hair to his shoulders, almost translucent white skin and creepy eyes, black as coal.

"Who are you?"I squealed nearly tripping as I backed away, "Where did you come from?"

"My name is Jettison." I just stared at him as i watched him smile. His teeth startlingly white against his black lips. As he reached for me, I froze his hand.

"Don't touch me" I snapped. I instantly didn't like him for what reason I didn't know. "What do you want?" Stepping further back keeping my hands in front of me, ready for anything.

"Awe, the beloved queen, doesn't recognize her king." He sneered and I shivered.

"Wait, WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

This is shorter and the story moves quite fast. I felt that it was needed. I am open to constructive advice.

* * *

Chapter 3 Jelsa: Unrequited Love

JACK

No particular place to be I've been flying and thinking for hours. I feel bad about what I did in back in North's shop, I don't think I have ever felt so upset. Ever since the day I became Jack Frost a sense of time never existed. Years passed and when Sandy informed me of her death I was numb. Had is really been that long? There were so many things left unsaid and undone, I thought I dealt with it. Giving into what my mind has been trying to torture me with, I think back to the last time I seen her.

Flash Back:

I land on the balcony of her study as the wind opens the doors. I was excited to be back since its been weeks due to winter duties, or as Elsa would say weeks of snowball fights. Smirking I step inside and see the beautiful blond talking to a black haired man. They both turn around as I enter and neither look happy.

"Elsa is everything alright?" I asked as I kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't place the man. "Who is this?"

"This is Prince Jettison of the kingdom of Throe" hesitating she whispered, "my fiancé."

"Elsa, that is a terrible joke! " Although I could tell looking at her face, it wasn't a joke. "What are you talking about?"

"Prince Jettison and I are engaged." She stated slowly, "It was publicly announced last week." Wringing her hands, I felt the temperature drop, but couldn't tell if it was her or me.

"I don't understand. If this is about not everyone seeing me, we had a plan and the council approved it. What changed?" Tears threatening. Not how I expected to be greeted after a couple weeks gone, should have known falling in love with a human would be bad news.

"The council changed their opinions, and thought Prince Jettison was a better match for Arendelle." This prince moved closer and seemed oblivious to my glare. "Jack I never meant to hurt you and I care for you very much. This is for Arendelle. The council thought that having a Prince consort that can only be seen by some and had powers was a bad idea, especially since not all have accepted mine."

"So they appealed to your fear. How convenient." I leered and was met with a evil look from both.

"Jack, this isn't just about me. I've accepted my powers, but not everyone has. I cannot put Arendelle into more turmoil. I have to do what is best for everyone, not just me." I was really starting to get upset. It wasn't just her.

"I'm involved in this too, shouldn't I have a say. We've been together for close to a year." I hissed. I swear if that guy gets any closer, I'm going to freeze him into an ice cube.

"How were we going to do that? It's not like we can talk telepathically." She stated stepping in front of him. I felt a small smirk cross my face, she must have read my mind.

"Elsa, were soulmates." I said quietly, as we looked intensely at each other."I love you with all my heart. Tell me you don't think the same and I will leave." Trying with all my might to convince her that she was wrong. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her.

"I can't say I don't love you, because I do very much. My decision is final." She stated regally. Lifting my head so as to look her in the eye. She whispered, "Please respect that." Tears escaping her eyes.

JETTISON

He laughed to himself and he watched her shocked face. She still is as easy to read even after all these years. The pain he felt from her after he forced her to break up with Jack was one of the best highs he had felt ever. He was giddy watching Jack Frost, the powerful winter spirit, frozen heart break.

Flashback:

He knew Jack was coming, could feel him. He made sure he was around, the spell he casted was powerful, but she was strong. He took the chance to be there betting that Jack would be to upset to feel his presence and was glad he did. When he mentioned soulmates and true love, she put up such a fight, he put a hand on her shoulder keep the spell intact.

Smiling and loving the pain rolling off of them both. Elsa watched Jack till he was a speck in the sky and collapsed in a crying heap just inside the balcony, where she stayed for two days. When Anna asked where Elsa was at dinner, he placed a control spell on her and Kristoff not that he really need them, but it guaranteed they wouldn't cause issues.

End Flashback:

He came out of his reverie when he heard running footsteps. Elsa took the distraction to shoot ice at him, but he easily avoided it.

"Until we meet again, my queen." Disappearing into the blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jelsa Unrequited Love

NORTH

When I arrived I am slightly impressed to see Elsa holding her own with the Grim Reaper. He disappeared before I was close and my approach was suddenly stopped as my feet up to my knees was frozen in place. I was so focused on getting there, I forgot that she didn't know who I was.

"Hold up, there Elsa. I'm not going to hurt you, just talk." She slightly lowers her hands. "Who are you? How can you see me? Did you know him? What the heck is going on?"

"Easy." Catching her when she took a breath. Geez she reminds me of Jack when he's worked up. " My name is North or as some people like to call me Santa." Smiling at her face expressions. She studies me for a minute then unfreezes me, we move to sit on a bench nearby. As I continue, " I can see you because I'm like you. Yes, I know him that was the Grim Reaper."

"First are you hurt?" I didn't see anything but Grim is a tricky spirit.

"No. He showed only a few minutes before you arrived." Looking her over I could tell she wasn't telling me everything, but I left it alone. She had just been attacked and here I was going to throw a lot more information at her. Where to begin.

"Well first you are known as Elsa the Snow Queen and have powers over ice and snow. A winter spirit brought back to life by the man in the moon."

"Yes, I found that out when I woke this morning." Hesitantly stating. "So I'm like Jack Frost." I hid my grimace as she stated that, I didn't want to tell her yet.

"Yes. You will meet him and the other guardians soon. Jack has been around for about 300 years. He became the guardian of fun about 100 years ago. That is part of the reason I am here too The man in the moon has chosen you to be the next guardian." I explained everything about the guardians. She listened intently as I finally invited her to come to the north pole.

"This is all a lot to take in and while I appreciate your offer. I would prefer to stay here while I think it over. " I said I understood and gave her a mini globe telling her how to use it, when she makes her decision, or if Grim shows back up.

Falling back on my office couch after arriving back. I didn't have to open my eyes to know Bunnymond was now standing in my office.

"North," He didn't have to say more than that as I heard him sit behind my desk.

"I didn't tell her about her past yet, but will have to soon. Grim had already approached her before I arrived. I believe that Jack will have to be the one to explain it to her. "

"Speaking of Jack, mate. We're going to have to tell him." I was just about to answer him when the white haired spirit came crashing through door landing beside my desk with his feet up in the air.

JACK

The next day I decided I needed to talk to North. He's the closest thing to father I ever had. "Wind take me to North's Workshop." I flew faster then I should have and ended up crashing into Norths office. Jumping up I launched into what I wanted to say.

"North. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday and I need to talk about El—." I paused when I noticed Bunnymond and started wondering when they exchanged looks. "Look I didn't make that big of a mess it was an open window. Your door, yeah uh, that'll need some work." Grinning sheepishly. Looking up when they didn't speak, I started to get worried, "Did something happen? Is Elsa okay?"

"Ah, mate, she's fine. We have something to tell you, and you might want to sit down." I looked at North you just nodded his head. He continued, "have you ever heard of the Grim Reaper?

"Well, yeah. He's the sprit of Death. Never actually met him though." They exchanged glances again and its really starting piss me off.

"Well it's been several hundred years since we dealt with him. Unlike Pitch he feeds off pain. We first encountered him about 100 years before you became a guardian. He uses black magic usually control spells, basically making it impossible to for person to control their body. Their mind is their own but, they can only do what Grim wants them to. Only a confident human is immune and of course spirits. When under the spell pain is intensified a 100 fold. Usually he needs lots of people to make him stronger, sometimes though like when we fought him last, if the victim is a strong source he stays with them until their death unless they can break the spell."

"That's awful" I yelled thinking at least with Pitch they could wake up and have a break. "How can the person break the spell?"

"The person under spell needs to have and believe in hope and love, which is hard since the pain is intensified to the point of despair, or they die." While listening to this I start wondering why were not having a meeting. "Once the spell is broken how can Grim be defeated? Shouldn't we be having a meeting about this?"

"Like Pitch he will weaken when the spell is broken. Grim his self is weak, but tricky."  
"The battle last time was just Bunnymond and I. The girl was young and had inherited a position of power very early in life due to the death of her parents. She had just come into her own, when Grim showed up. Using black magic he convinced her and everyone she cared about into believing he was a prince. He forced her to break up with her boyfriend, who was her soulmate. The pain was so intense coming from her and we were distracted by Pitch. We had left Sandy and Tooth to finish him off when Manny sent us to fight Grim." North looked down before continuing. "This was about 198 years ago in Arendelle."

"How was the spell broken?" I croaked, not wanting to believe what they were saying.

"Once we broke the spells on Anna and Kristoff. They reminded her of how many loved her and that love can do anything."

I shut my eyes as the impact of what he said hit. Elsa did love me, but was under a spell and I just-I just left. I felt lower and felt more anger then I have in my whole existence.

"Jack, mate." Hearing Bunnymond yelling i see the snow blowing, but I didn't care. The more I thought about it the more upset I got. In all this time i never moved past my own anger and pain. I ran away, never fought and left her to her doom. Some guardian I am, some boyfriend, some friend. I'm terrible at all those things.

"I should have done more." Barely aware of the gale force winds that now encompassed the room. Nor did I feel the impact of the ice violently crashing into me or anything else in its path. Should I go to her or should I find him, were the thoughts at war. Warmth descended on my shoulder. Turning my head I see North struggling against the wind barely keeping his footing. Behind him I see Bunnymond attempting to make his way too me, he hates cold. My senses slowly catch up to what is going on, feeling unable to simply disperse the storm. I smash through the window of North's office high into the clouds and let it go. I start to fall realizing that it is going to hurt, but after that I don't remember.


	5. Chapter 5

ELSA

"This is crazy!" I said to the wind. My head is reeling, so much information. I head toward mountains feeling more comfortable in the cold and snow, as today flew through my head. North was a huge man much younger then I pictured Santa to be and kind of scary. I still can't process that at one time in my life I was married to the Grim Reaper. Shivering in disgust and wonder if it was ever actually consummated. Leaning against a tree overlooking the lake i awoke on, I thought about Jack Frost wondering why I felt sad when his name was mentioned. Did he look anything like in the book? I feel connected to him, maybe cause he's a winter spirit? Thoughts a jumbled mess.

"Olaf's snowballs" I exclaimed bolting upright." The dream started off okay. I was having snowball fight with a blond man and strawberry blond girl. Stopping when we were approached by dark headed man with black eyes announcing himself as a Prince. I looked at the two I was with and they just shrugged their shoulders and I agreed to accompany him back to the castle.

"What can I do for you Prince Jettison?" Sitting in the chair in my study. "Seeing as you were in such a rush interrupting my break, which are very far in between might I add." Putting an expressionless face on even though I was quite aggravated.

"Forgive me, Queen Elsa. I came to offer trade with the Kingdom of Throe and bearing gifts." As he whipped out chocolate, when I reached for it. Instead he grabbed my hand kissing it before handing the chocolate. I scowled at him, muttering under my breath.

Feeling like my hand was on fire, I looked at him quickly. "What did you do?" Shivering as he changed before me. His skin grew white almost translucent and his lips became black as his eyes.

"For me to know, your majesty." Sneering. "You will do everything I say as your body is now under my control."

"What! Who are you? Gua—," My eyes going huge when i couldn't open my mouth.  
"I am the Grim Reaper." Smirking, "You will convince everyone that everything I tell you is true and of your own mind." He paused forcing me to look at him. "Or I will make sure your precious sister and her friend suffer the slowest most painful death while she tells you how much of a monster you are for standing and doing nothing. Passing from this world blaming you not knowing the truth." He left me gasping.

In the next instance, I was trying to convince a silver haired man with blue eyes that he needed to leave. He wouldn't listen and I was forced to use my powers. My heart breaking the whole time and when the silver haired man left I felt as if my chest had a gaping whole where my heart once existed.

Several nights later I was still having dreams, they included the silver haired man, a strawberry-blonde girl, a giant man with blonde hair, a reindeer, and a snowman. Always they started off good, them morph into something painful. The girl being frozen and shattering into pieces when stuck with a sword. The girl saying I was a monster and no one loved me.

I had nightmares about the girl, but the ones that hurt the most were about the silver-haired man. He was shockingly handsome young, you could feel the power rolling off him. He was tall and skinny but muscular. Strong jaw line and his hair short and spiky looking wind blown. What really stood out were his eyes sky blue crystals that seemed to have a constant storm raging. His mere presence a sight to behold dangerous and fun. I sensed that somehow he was kind although in my dreams, he was anything but nice. In fact all I felt from him was pain and the dreams always ended up feeling like my heart was being ripped out.

"Enough." I slung my hand out trying to wipe the dreams away only to form a half circle of jagged icicles. I stared at them then at my hands before falling to my knees in tears, I crying until their was none left.

"What the hell am I here for?" I yelled at the moon. "Did you bring me back just to torture me with these terrible thoughts? How can I be a guardian, when i did such horrible things?" Feeling the need to escape I ran straight up the tallest mountain heading for the snow covered peak.

JETTISON

Scowling when the fat man in a red suit arrived, he vanished. He wasn't expecting a guardian just yet. Several hours later he felt when the guardian left and wasn't surprised but very pleased when she remained behind. When he found her, she was asleep a smile playing across her face.

"Perfect." Sprinkling dust above her head, whispering. "No rest shall you receive, since in pain you will be. Night and day only fog of pain will their exist." It was the best spell he could do on a spirit. While Pitch's nightmare brought fear, his brought lovely pain. He delighted in watching her suffer for days his strength nearly completely returned. Soon he would be able to take out that Australian Bunny and that big main in a red suit.

Watching her head north he opened a portal taking him to her precious ice castle. While he couldn't curse her directly, he could put some painful memories in that castle.

ELSA

I had no idea where I was going, I just felt draw to head this way. My brain was fried and emotions were raw. Did all spirits go through this? Is it like a growing stage or something? I was supposed to a guardian of what misery? I looked up surprised when I see a staircase of ice, following it i come upon a beautiful castle. I instantly knew it was mine, but as impressed as I was something felt off. Looking towards the balcony, I see the Grim Reaper before he says a word I bombard him with ice balls. He's experience in fighting showing as he avoids most of my shots easily.

"Oh, come Snow Queen, do you honestly think that petty display could hurt me? You have been asleep for a long time, let me show you why your weak attempts are no match for me." Out of the ground came red demons that looked on fire. I screamed in pain as they grabbed my arms.

"Oh, what no fight your highness?" No matter you really have fulfilled your use you were weak in life and are weaker now. So farewell my dear." My mind blanked as I felt on fire from the inside, barely hearing my own scream. After a moment of intense pain, my powers kicked in to the point where I could think.

"Are you always so wordy?" I yelled. Focusing I put most of my remaining g strength into my palms and opened them so they were facing the demons. Falling to my knees panting as the demons disintegrated. I knew I couldn't take much more and I really didn't know if I could stand but I did.

"Pathetic, weak, useless monster. It would be smart of you to just quit, but you were always so stubborn." I watched him raise his had and a red ball appeared. As he continued to through insults my way, thinking fast I knew I had one shot.

"The thing is I really don't like you and I'm a lot smarter then your idiotic brain gives me credit for." I raised my hand close to my face and dropped my hand just as I watched him shoot the huge red ball. Not having the energy to scream as I felt once again on fire shutting my eyes and gave into the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

JACK

I see a portal open in the reflection of the window I've been staring out of for hours thinking. Turning I just had enough time to jump in the air before a gigantic red energy burst exploded through. As soon as it closed I flew down to North checking him over for any injuries.  
"What was that? New portal your working on? If so I think you overdid a little." I stop joking and his smile drops, when a small moan reaches our ears from under several flipped tables. My heart drops after we move the last table.

"Elsa, Wake up." Gently I move her hair out of her face as I take in her injuries. She moans again, but doesn't wake up.

"Jack, move her up to the spare room and we'll work on her injuries there." I nod my head to North. She is completely limp as I carry her upstairs and lay her on the bed. Is it possible that she is even more beautiful. Her hair is longer looks to be below her waist, lighter too almost as light as mine, but with a blonde tint. Her dress was the same but without the cape and she no longer wore a crown. As I watch North wrap her injuries which are more burns then anything."

"Is this the Grim Reapers doing?"

"Yes, pretty sure. She was already arguing with him when I went to see her. "

"You just left her there?" Sounding a lot harsher then I meant to.

"I can't force her to do anything. It's best if she realizes things on her own, just like you did. I'm going to call the others, you can stay with her until they arrive then come down." Feeling his hand on my shoulder, I look up. " We are going to win this, she looks rough right now but her powers countered his for the most part."

After he leaves my gaze travels to her face. I never expected to see her again. It is crazy that she is here. She is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I walk to the window after a bit fighting my anger, part of it to myself the other part at Grim. As I looked out at the Northern Lights calling for the others to show, I realized I didn't know much about Grim. I asked one of Norths yetis to bring me some books starting with North's battle book, he keeps records of every battle he has ever fought.

ELSA

My head is pounding and my whole body aches, but I'm alive. As that thought crosses my mind, my eyes open and I instantly regret it.

"Oww" I mumble and trying to sit up a little without opening my eyes.

"I would say so, you made quite the entrance." A soft voice says and I swear that a smirk was on the owner without even my eyes open. I finished sitting up before I tried once again to open my eyes. Slowly a my vision cleared as it did I was looking into crystal blue eyes. My own widened involuntarily as I realized this was the man in my dreams. Wow how many women get to think that. I smirked at the thought.  
"Well at least your smiling. Although care to share why?" I feel heat across my cheeks as he returns the smirk, before I could answer him and knock came to the door. I am somewhat shocked to see a somewhat familiar giant bunny standing in the door way and hear it say Jack were ready.

"Your Jack Frost." He frowns for a minute and then smirks again." Yep the one and only. I have a meeting, but I'll be back up after we're done to check on you. I'm sure the other would like to meet you, you think your up for it?" I just nod my head as he disappears. I don't know even what to think I mean that was Jack Frost and he's been the one to haunt my `dreams since I woke up. Besides his young appearance couldn't have been much older than me, early 20's. Wait how old am I now. He is much more intense in person and he seemed really sad that I pointed out he was Jack Frost. When he smiled it was like the perfect snow day! Well not that I would know what that was like. Well would I know what that was like? There are somethings like snow days that I just know even though i can't remember them. Shaking my head I buried it in my hands.

"Ugh, I just wish I could remember more." I'm sure there is a lot of stuff that North left out and I just can't place it. I can't think, its too warm in here. Letting out a small breath willing the temperature to drop. Stomping on the floor making the room into an ice rink. Feeling silly I let out a giggle as I twirled in circles. Letting all the aggravations go and and not even the pain keeps me down. I make statues of the people I've recently met and of the ones in my dreams. I continued skating as I watched the statues bring memories and dreams to life and tried to put being a winter spirit into perspective.

JACK

Much of the meeting was spent catching Tooth and Sandy up on previous battle with Grim and to decide how to fight. In all honestly he was upset and hurt that Elsa didn't really remember him. It hurt a lot, but then again if he didn't get his memories from Tooth then he wouldn't know much about his past either. Waking up after 100 years or so really affects your ability to remember.

"Is she up to meeting with us?"

"Huh, uh yeah. I told her that you wanted to meet her. She wasn't exactly surprised to see Bunnymond, so on some level she must remember something from before." As I lead the way to her room. The door was slightly ajar, knocking as I opened it. My mouth dropped in shock.

"Beautiful" Came out without a thought. She was completely entranced in thought and gracefully skating around a table of statues.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you. Please come in." As she spun around conjuring chairs to accommodate everyone.

I didn't waste anytime as I approached the table and looked on the figurines all that i knew well. "These are amazing, I've forgotten how detailed you were with things like this." Crap I shouldn't have said that. She's been through so much in such a short time I didn't want to overwhelm her.

Feeling a hand on my arm. I looked down at her gorgeous face. "Its ok. I've been having lots of dreams I assume from my past life and while they are not really nice dreams they do give me a place to start." An adorable blush spread across her cheeks. "You were one of the most prominent in them. Hopefully, we can talk and you can help me remember all those pesky details." The blush growing but she didn't look away.

"Of course." I feel my own cheeks heat up. "I'm just glad you remember me at least a little." I could have got lost in those eyes for a long time, if Bunnymond didn't go sliding by into a chair.

"If you don't mind Jack, why don't you introduce her to everyone?" North said as he came up and gave her a hug.

"Hm, Kay. The small guy on the over there is Sandy or the Sandman and he doesn't talk. The girl with feathers is Tooth or Tooth Fairy."

"Oh Oh, I'm so glad there is another girl. I told them the night that Manny first showed us you. That I was ready to balance all the testosterone around here. Oh my, you teeth are as white as Jack's." She gushed and I grabbed her ankle just as she reached out for Elsa's mouth.

"Uh, Tooth now might not be the best time to check her teeth. Let her get to know you first before you um check her teeth." She looked disappointed but backed off. "You met North, and the guy on the floor over there is Bunnymond or the Easter Bunny." I smirked as he wobbly stood up.

"Well not all of us are able to stand on ice as easily as you two." He said and Tooth chimed in "Maybe we could make it warmer in here, too." I guess seeing Elsa blank stare they explained more. "Our base maybe here in the North Pole, but only you two can handle the temperature this low for such a long period of time."

"Oh, sorry. I think better in the cold." She snapped her fingers and the ice on the floor disappeared and the temperature rose.

"Me too. That's impressive." I grinned at her

"Thank you, my wings were starting to freeze." Said Tooth

"Alright Elsa," I said clapping my hands together " Tells us about these statues, what you remember about these people? Then will figure out what to do about Grim."

"Well, I'll do my best" She said after she got done laughing at my antics, then launched into it. A couple hours later. North called the end to the meeting. Everyone left to go do their jobs.

"Elsa would you like to come with me and help me do my winter duties? Then maybe practice with your powers later?"

"Sure, but how do I get around with you? I can't fly."

"I got an idea."As I led her out the doors. We decided that she could lay on my back and hold on around my neck. Bad idea. I was having trouble concentrating every move she made set me on fire. She had to talk in my ear for me to hear her and my heart thumped wildly every time. I am so screwed, kept repeating in my head.


End file.
